


All That I’m Asking

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ice, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean is bad at romance. When he proposes to Seth for tax purposes, he’s challenged to come up with a proposal to remember.





	All That I’m Asking

Dean Ambrose was _not_ romantic. 

It wasn’t usually a problem. Seth knew this and loved him regardless. Dean had actually asked him once if he cared about the fact he wasn’t romantic. Seth’s only response was to laugh and tell him he loved him, regardless of how unromantic he was. 

“I know we don’t believe in marriage but it might make sense for tax purposes;” Dean says, staring at Seth, who was walking out of the bathroom. “Don’t give me that look. I have a fuck ton of time to think while you’re off traveling the country.” He waits until Seth sits on the bed and runs his fingers through his damp hair. 

“I’m not giving you this look because you suggested marriage,” Seth replies, leaning into Dean’s touch. “I know I said I didn’t care about how romantic you were but could you be any worse at this? I want a story I can tell our children, not Daddy asked me to marry him for _tax reasons_." Seth sighs. "Try again."   
\---  
Dean had 4 days to figure out a master plan. Something romantic but not cheesy. It had to be _just_ right. 

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Dean asks, staring at the ceiling. "I love him. He loves me. I need to figure out the best way to do this." 

Dean _never_ thought he was the marrying type. He always thought a marriage certificate was just a piece of paper. Then, Seth Rollins showed up, sweeping him off his feet and making sure he swore off anything that he had ever believed about love. 

"There's _got_ to be a better way to do this," Dean mumbles, fussing with the black velvet ring box. He knows the platinum band with diamond chips is perfect for Seth. He just doesn't know how to give it to him. "Romantic...come on, Dean. You got this."   
\---  
"Did you have good week?" Seth asks, staring at Dean over the open pizza box. He'd gotten in later than expected and hadn't had the patience to deal with any kind of plate, even disposable. 

"Physical therapy. Watched _all_ the Harry Potter movies and just tried to kill time," Dean replies, thoughtfully chewing a mouthful of pizza. He tries to ignore the anxiety building up in his stomach. 

"Sounds exciting," Seth says, laughing. "If it helps, I miss you. Traveling with Jason just isn't the same." 

"Well, I would hope you missed me," Dean teases, setting his crust in the box. "I miss you. House is _too_ quiet." He sighs, settling back into the quiet of the house. He doesn't like the quiet when he's alone. Yet, when Seth's home, the quiet is okay, full of the promise of their future. 

Dean stands, walking towards the kitchen. Part of his 'research' involved watching proposal scenes from TV and movies. It wasn't _original_ but they claimed imitation was the sincerest form of flattery. Dean wasn't sure who 'they' were but they had never managed to steer him wrong before. 

"Hey, Babe. Can you check the ice maker? _Swear_ it's acting up again." 

"Don't tell me that!" Seth hisses, traipsing towards the kitchen. "If I have to call Milton out again to fix it...what the fuck is it doing?" 

"Just check it. Sometimes it makes too much ice. Sometimes, it just stops. It's really the strangest thing..." Dean hopes he sounds convincing. 

Seth stomps in, cursing and mumbling under his breath. He shoves past Dean, throws open the freezer, shuts it, opens it, shuts it and opens it. 

" _Ambrose, I am going to kill you._ " Seth bellows, glowering at Dean. "I was about to call Milton screaming." 

Dean chuckles. This surprised cursing and ranting is _exactly_ what he wants. 

"You told me you wanted romantic. I watched over fifty proposal scenes to prep and this seemed like the best one to romance AND irritate you." Dean reaches into the freezer and pulls the ring box from its perch in the ice bucket. He shuts the freezer and eases down to one knee. 

"Seth, I knew from the moment I met you, you were meant for me. I'm not romantic but I love you. I never wanted to get married until l met you. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband. Wherever I go, I want you beside me. To quote Moulin Rouge, which I've _finally_ had time to see, Never knew I could feel this- like I've never seen the sky before." Dean inhales and exhales, suddenly aware of the fact he's rambling. "I guess I'm trying to say... will you marry me?" 

Seth bites down on his lower lip and looks away. Dean knows him well enough to know he's doing his best not to cry. 

"You asshole!" Seth exclaims, wiping his eyes. "I said I wanted _romance_ , not making me cry." He laughs. "Of course, I'll marry you." 

"Really?" Dean asks, struggling to pull the ring out of the box. The jeweler must have glued it down with extra strength adhesive. Why is this damn thing so hard to move? 

"Yes, I really will marry you." Seth hoists Dean to his feet and throws his arms around him. 

Dean finally manages to pull the ring out of the box and slides it onto Seth's finger. 

"So, I take it that means you liked my romantic gesture?" Dean teases, pecking Seth on the lips. 

"Yep. Just tell me- what show?"

"ER. Dr. Greene proposed to Dr. Corday by way of ice maker." Dean cocks his head, noticing Seth's amused look. 

“ER- really?” Seth asks, giving Dean an incredulous look. 

“They just released the entire series on Hulu. I’m bored. Don’t judge!” Dean sticks his tongue out at Seth. 

“I love you.” Seth rustles his hair. “Never Change.”

-Fin-


End file.
